Someday
by SmashedupFairy
Summary: Tony and Ziva's thoughts as they watch each other across the bullpen one afternoon. Songfic one shot.


**A/N:** This is based on the song Someday by Hinder. I did not mean to write this. I am actually in the middle of writing a longer story, which I'll start posting soon, but while I was typing it up the other day this song came on and I thought it would be perfect for TIVA. After being abandoned for a computer game on a wet Sunday afternoon I thought I would see what I could do with it.

Usual disclaimers apply; I do not own NCIS, the characters, the song, etc.

Reviews are always much appreciated. It's just a sightly fluffy one shot, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Someday:**

_Well I love the taste of her kisses  
And I'll do anything she wishes  
She's opened so many doors  
She's showed me what this life's for  
She's so non-predictable  
I couldn't dream of anything more because _

Tony had not been able to take his eyes off Ziva all afternoon. It was not that she was doing anything particularly interesting. They had had nothing to do all afternoon, but catch up on their reports. He had never been very good at sitting still and focusing on dull tasks such as report writing and being in such close vicinity to Ziva made it impossible.

_God she's so beautiful, _he thought to himself. Her brow was furrowed with concentration. Her eyes remained glued to the computer screen in front of her, unaware of his gaze watching her every move. She paused in her typing and began to chew on her lower lip, thinking of what to write next.

Tony would have given anything at that moment to be able to kiss those soft, full lips. _I bet her kisses taste incredible_, he mused. Sweet at first, sensual, then rising in passion until her lips burned a fiery trail across his own.

He would do anything for her that she desired. Anything to go back to the way they were before Somalia, before Michael, before Jeanne even. He would go to the ends of the earth, put his life on the line carrying out the most dangerous tasks on the planet, just to have her trust him again. Not just trust him, love him, be with him.

He thought back to how his life had changed since she walked into it. His crazy, unpredictable ninja chick, always attacking life head on, taking advantage of every opportunity, consequences be damned. Every opportunity that is except the one that mattered most to him. The opportunity to be with him. She showed him how to live life, but then did not allow him to live the life he wanted. A life with her._  
_  
_She makes me feel so alive  
She brings out the me inside  
She's so perfect in her way  
And I hope she will be all mine  
Someday  
Someday_

He had to believe it was not too late though. He could not give up hope that one day she would see him the way he saw her. Last Summer when she had been gone he had felt dead inside, a shadow of himself just going through the motions. He had barely been able to function without her. Now that he had her back he did not ever want to lose her again. He wanted to keep her close to him always. He needed her.

She paused in her writing again. He tried to tear his eyes away from her in case she caught him staring, but he could not. She leaned back stretching her arms above her head giving him a clear view of her toned body, curves in all the right places. He found his mind wandering, mentally undressing her, imagining how it would feel to run his hands over those curves. _She's perfect. _

Their eyes met across the room. His heart skipped a beat. He waited for the teasing remark about him staring. Instead she just shot him a dazzling smile, her eyes dancing with laughter.

_She has control of my heart  
I pray to God our souls'll never part  
She makes me so damn happy  
And I love the way she looks at me because_

He loved her. Of this he was certain. A part of him had always loved her, just as he loved all his team, his family. However, over time his feelings for her had changed, intensified. He no longer merely loved her. He was in love with her.

He remembered a few years ago her asking him if he believed in soulmates. At the time he had made some stupid, juvenile comment, making her mad at him. He still kicked himself over that. He did believe in soulmates. He believed she was his. He wondered if she felt that connection too, if that was what she had been getting at that day. If only he had said the right thing at that moment then maybe they would be together now instead of him sitting here aching with unrequited love, watching her work, but being unable to touch her.

She was no longer smiling at him. She was now inspecting him, her eyes narrowed in concern. She had looked so happy a moment ago. He wanted that back again. He loved it when she smiled at him. It made him warm inside, made him feel alive. He smiled at her trying to show her everything was okay._  
_  
_She makes me feel so alive  
She brings out the me inside  
She's so special in her way  
And I hope she will be all mine  
Someday_  
_Someday  
_

Slowly her smile spread across her face again, lighting up her features.

"Are you done?" she asked indicating towards his computer.

"Huh?"

The sound of her voice brought him crashing back to reality. He was shocked to realise they were alone in the bullpen. He had been so enchanted by her he had not noticed everyone else leave for the night.

"Your reports. Are you done with them?"

She could not keep her amusement out of her voice. She knew he had been watching her all afternoon. It was her job to be observant. She would have been dead a long time ago if she was not. She had pretended not to notice, because she did not want him to stop. She enjoyed the attention from him. She knew he had spent the afternoon daydreaming instead of working. She allowed herself to hope that his daydreams took him to the same place hers did. A place where they were together.

_Now who's daydreaming?_ She gave herself a mental shake. This was Tony, her partner, her colleague, not her...She felt his eyes on her again. She did not want to look up and meet his eyes. She was afraid of what would happen if she did. Too many times before she had gotten lost in his gaze. She was afraid that if that was to happen tonight she would not have the strength to resist him.

Finally he spoke, forcing her to look at him.

"Can I take you out for dinner? Now?"

He could not spend his whole life wondering what could be. He had to know. He held his breath waiting for her answer.

"I would like that very much."

_  
Someday,Someday  
I'll be so far away  
Someday, Someday  
My hand will never stray because  
_

As they walked towards the elevator together she slipped her hand into his. He turned and smiled at her, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Maybe they could be together someday. Maybe someday was today.

_  
You make me feel so alive  
You bring out the me inside  
You're so precious in your way  
And I know you will be all mine  
Someday  
Someday_


End file.
